Penelope Cruz
=Penélope Cruz.= Penélope Cruz Sánchez (born April 28, 1974) is a Spanish actress. Signed by an agent at age 15, she made her acting debut at 16 on television and her feature film debut the following year in Jamón, jamón (1992), to critical acclaim. Her subsequent roles in the 1990s and 2000s included Open Your Eyes (1997), The Hi-Lo Country (1999), The Girl of Your Dreams (2000) and Woman on Top (2000). Cruz achieved recognition for her lead roles in Vanilla Sky and Blow. Both films were released in 2001 and were commercially successful worldwide. In the 2000s she has appeared in films from a wide range of genres, including the comedy Waking Up in Reno (2002), the thriller Gothika (2003), the Christmas movie Noel (2004), the action adventure Sahara (2005), the animated G-Force and the musical drama Nine. Her most notable films to date are Volver (2006), for which she earned Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations, and Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008), for which she received an Academy Award. She was the first Spanish actress in history to receive an Academy Award and the first Spanish actress to receive a star at the Hollywood Walk of Fame.12 Cruz has modeled for companies such as Mango, Ralph Lauren and L'Oréal. Cruz and her younger sister Mónica Cruz have designed items for Mango. She has donated both her time and money to charities. Cruz has volunteered in Uganda and India, where she spent one week working for Mother Teresa; she donated her salary from The Hi-Lo Country to help fund the late nun's mission. edit] Early life Penélope Cruz Sánchez was born in Alcobendas, Community of Madrid, Spain, the daughter of Encarna Sánchez, a hairdresser and personal manager, and Eduardo Cruz, a retailer and auto mechanic.34 She was raised Roman Catholic.5 Throughout her childhood, Cruz lived in Alcobendas, a working-class town, although she spent "a lot" of time at her grandmother's apartment.4 Cruz is the oldest of three siblings;4 she has a younger brother, Eduardo, who is a singer, and a younger sister, Mónica, who is an actress.6 She has said that she had a happy childhood, and Charlie Rose of 60 Minutes described Cruz's childhood as a "simple life."4 In a foreshadowing way, Cruz remembers when she was four years old, "playing with some friends and being aware that I was acting as I was playing with them—I would think of a character and pretend to be someone else."7 In 2000, Cruz stated that as a child she would throw herself on the floor and "start kicking and breaking things" when she did not get her way.8 Initially, Cruz had no ambition to be an actress and focused on dance,4 having studied classical ballet for nine years6 at Spain's National Conservatory.8 She received three years of Spanish ballet training and four years of theater at Cristina Rota's New York school.910 She commented that "I used to take my toenails—they would die from dancing—so I would just take the whole toenail and throw it away, and not feel anything," however, ballet instilled in her discipline that would be important in her future acting career.11 She became a fan of movies at age 10 or 11. With no movie theaters nearby, her first relationship with cinema was watching movies on Betamax. Her father bought this "Betamax machine", of which Cruz recalls that it was very rare to own one in her neighborhood at the time.7 When Cruz was a teenager, she began having an interest in acting after seeing the film Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! by Spanish director Pedro Almodóvar.412 She began doing casting calls for an agent, but was rejected multiple times because the agent felt that she was too young.413 Cruz commented on the experience that "I was very extroverted as a kid. ... I was studying when I was in high school at night, I was in ballet and I was doing castings. I looked for an agent and she sent me away three times because I was a little girl but I kept coming back. I'm still with her after all these years."13 In 1989, at the age of 15, Cruz won an audition at a talent agency over more than 300 other girls.8 In 1999, Katrina Bayonas, Cruz's agent, commented, "She was absolutely magic the audition. It was obvious there was something very impressive about this kid. ... She was very green, but there was a presence. There was just something coming from within."8 edit] Acting career edit] Early work, 1989–1996 In 1989, 15 year-old Cruz debuted and starred in the video clip of the song La Fuerza del Destino of the synth-pop trio Mecano.[citation needed] Between 1990 and 1997, Cruz hosted the Spanish TV channel Telecinco's talk show La Quinta Marcha , a program that was hosted by teenagers, aimed at a teenage audience.8 She also played in the Elle et lui episode of an erotic French TV series called Série rose in 1991, where she appeared totally naked.14 In 1992, Cruz made her feature film debut at 17 as the lead female role in the comedy drama art house film, Jamón, jamón.8 In the film, she portrayed Silvia, a young woman who is expecting her first child with a man whose mother does not approve of the relationship and attempts to sabotage it by paying Javier Bardem's character to seduce her. ''People'' magazine noted that after Cruz appeared topless in the film, she became "a major sex symbol."8 In an interview with the Los Angeles Daily News in 1999, Cruz commented that "it was a great part, but...I wasn't really ready for the nudity. ... But I have no regrets because I wanted to start working and it changed my life."8 Charlie Ross of 60 Minutes noted that Cruz "became an overnight sensation as much for her nude scenes as for her talent."11 When Ross asked Cruz if she was concerned about how she would be perceived after her role in the film, Cruz replied, "I just knew I had to do the complete opposite."11 Jamón, jamón received broadly favorable reviews,15 with Chris Hicks of the Deseret News describing Cruz's portrayal of Silvia as "enchanting."16 Writing for the Chicago Sun-Times, film critic Roger Ebert wrote "film stars actors of considerable physical appeal, most particularly Penelope Cruz as Silvia."17 For her performance, Cruz was nominated for a Spanish Actors Union Newcomer Award and a Goya Award for Best Actress. The same year she appeared in the Academy-Award winning Belle Epoque as the virginal Luz.8 People magazine noted that Cruz's role as Luz showed that she was versatile.8 From 1993 to 1996, Cruz appeared in ten Spanish and Italian films.18 At 20, she went to live in New York for two years at Christopher and Greenwich to study ballet and English between movies. She recalls learning English "kinda of late" only knowing the dialogue she had learned for the casting beyond that, she could only say, “How are you?” and “Thank you.”7 edit] Early critical success, 1997–2000 EnlargeCruz at the 2003 Cannes Film Festival.In 1997, Cruz appeared in the Spanish comedy film Love Can Seriously Damage Your Health. She portrays Diana, a fan of The Beatles band member John Lennon; she tries unsuccessfully to meet him. Years later, after multiple failed relationships, Diana re-unites with an acquaintance under unusual circumstances.19 Also in 1997, she appeared in the opening scene of Pedro Almodóvar's Live Flesh as a prostitute who gives birth on a bus8 and in Et hjørne af paradis (A Corner of Paradise) as Doña Helena. Cruz's final appearance in 1997 was the Amenabar-directed Spanish sci-fi drama Open Your Eyes. She plays Sofia, the girlfriend of lead character's best friend, who eventually begins a brief relationship with the lead character. Open Your Eyes received positive reviews20 but was not commercially successful, grossing $370,000 in the United States.21 Kevin N. Laforest of the Montreal Film Journal commented in his September 2002 review that Cruz "has been getting some really bad reviews for her recent American work, but I personally think that she's a more than decent actress, especially here, where she's charming, moving and always believable. ... There's one shot in particular, where Cruz enters a room in a greenish glow, which is right out of Hitchcock's picture [Vertigo]."22 The following year, Cruz appeared in her first American film as Billy Crudup's consolation-prize Mexican girlfriend in Stephen Frears' western film, The Hi-Lo Country.8 Cruz stated that she had difficulties understanding people speaking English while she was filming The Hi-Lo Country.8 The film was critically and commercially unsuccessful.2324 Kevin Lally of the Film Journal International commented in his review for the film that "in an ironic casting twist, the Spanish actress Penelope Cruz ... is much more appealing as Josepha in her previous roles."25 For her performance in the film, she was nominated for an ALMA Award for Best Actress. Also in 1998 Cruz appeared in Don Juan and The Girl of Your Dreams. In The Girl of Your Dreams, Cruz portrayed Macarena Granada, a singer who is in an on-and-off relationship with Antonio Resines's character, Blas. They are part of a movie troupe that moved from Spain to Berlin (Germany) for a joint production with UFA during the years of Nazis. Cruz's performance in the film was praised by film critics, with Jonathan Holloland of ''Variety'' magazine writing "if confirmation is still needed that Cruz is an actress first and a pretty face second, then here it is."26 A writer for Film4 commented that "Cruz herself is the inevitable focus of the film" but noted that overall the film "looks great."27 Cruz's role as Macerna has been viewed as her "largest role to date."8 For her performance, Cruz received a Goya Award and Spanish Actors Union Award, and was nominated for a European Film Award.[citation needed] In 1999, Cruz worked with Almodóvar again in All About My Mother, playing Sister María Rosa Sanz, a pregnant nun with AIDS.8 The film received favorable reviews,28 and was commercially successful, grossing over $67 million worldwide, although it performed better at the box office internationally than domestically.29 In 2000, she appeared in Woman on Top in the lead female role as Isabelle, a world-class chef who has suffered from motion sickness since birth, her first American lead role.8 Lisa Nesselson of Variety magazine praised the performances of both Cruz and her co-star, Harold Perrineau, saying they "burst off the screen," and added that Cruz has a charming accent.30 BBC film critic Jane Crowther said that "Cruz is wonderfully ditzy as the innocent abroad" but remarked that "it's Harold Perrineau Jr as Monica who pockets the movie."31 Annlee Ellingson of ''Box Office'' magazine wrote "Cruz is stunning in the role—innocent and vulnerable yet possessing a mature grace and determined strength, all while sizzling with unchecked sensuality."32 Also in 2000, she played Alejandra Villarreal, who is Matt Damon's love interest in Billy Bob Thornton's film adaptation of the western bestselling novel, All the Pretty Horses.8 Susan Stark of the Detroit News commented that in the film Thornton was able to guide Damon, Henry Thomas and Cruz to "their most impressive performances in a major movie yet."33 However, Bob Longigo of the Atlanta Journal Constitution was less enthusiastic about Cruz and Damon's performance, saying that their "resulting onscreen chemistry would hardly warm a can of beans."34 edit] Breakthrough, 2001–2005 2001 marked a turning point when Cruz starred in the feature films Vanilla Sky and Blow. In Vanilla Sky, Cameron Crowe's interpretation of Open Your Eyes, she played Sofia Serrano, the love interest of Tom Cruise's character. The film received mixed reviews35 but made $200 million worldwide.36 Her performance was well received by critics, with BBC film critic Brandon Graydon saying that Cruz "is an enchanting screen presence,"37 and Ethan Alter of the Film Journal International noting that Cruz and her co-star Cruise were "able to generate some actual chemistry."38 Her next film was Blow, adapted from Bruce Porter's 1993 book Blow: How a Small Town Boy Made $100 Million with the Medellin Cocaine Cartel and Lost It All. She had a supporting role as Mirtha Jung, the wife of Johnny Depp's character. The film received mixed reviews,39 but made $80 million worldwide.40 Nina Willdorf of the Boston Phoenix described Cruz as "multi-talented" 41 and Mark Salvo of the Austin Chronicle wrote "I may be one of the last male holdouts to join the Cruz-Rules camp, but her tour de force performance here sucks you right in."42 In 2001, she also appeared in Don't Tempt Me, playing Carmen Ramos. The film received negative reviews,.43 Jeff Vice of the Deseret News commented that "unfortunately, casting Cruz as a tough girl is a hilariously bad one..."44 and Michael Miller of the Village Voice writing that "as Satan's helper Carmen, Penélope Cruz doesn't hold a candle to her cocaine-huffing enabler in Blow."45 Cruz's last film in 2001 was Captain Corelli's Mandolin, film adaption of the novel of the same name. She played Pelagia, who falls in love with another man while her fiancé is in battle during World War II. Captain Corelli's Mandolin was not well received by critics,46 but made $62 million worldwide.47 In 2002, she had a minor role in Waking Up in Reno. It had negative reviews48 and was a box office failure, making $267,000 worldwide.49 The following year, Cruz had a minor role in the horror film Gothika, as Chloe Sava, a patient at a mental hospital. David Rooney of Variety wrote that Cruz "adds a serviceably malevolent edge to Chole's apparent madness."50 Cruz's performance in Fanfan la Tulipe, also in 2003, was not well received, Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian commenting that Cruz "deserves a special Cannes Razzie for a performance of purest teak."51 In 2004, Cruz appeared in the Christmas film Noel as Nina, the girlfriend of Paul Walker's character52 and as Mia in the romantic drama, Head in the Clouds, set in the 1930s.53 Head in the Clouds performed poorly at the box office.54 For Head in the Clouds, Bruce Birkland of Jam! Canoe said, "The story feels forced and the performances dreary, with the notable exception of Cruz, who seems to be in a different film from the rest of the cast."55 Desson Thompson of the Washington Post was more critical; his comment about the character's "pronounced limp" was that "Cruz (hardly the world's greatest actress) can't even perform without looking fake."53 She also starred in Sergio Castellitto’s melodrama Don’t Move.56 Cruz, who learned Italian for the role, earned critical acclaim for her performance and won the David di Donatello.57 She was also awarded the European Film Award for Best Actress for the film in 2004.58 In 2005, Cruz appeared as Dr Eva Rojas in the action adventure Sahara. She earned $1.6 million for her supporting role.59 The film grossed $110 million worldwide but did not recoup its $160 million budget. Moviefone dubbed the film "one of the most famous flops in history" and in 2007, listed it at 24 on its list of "Biggest Box-Office Turkeys of All Time".60 Lori Hoffman of the Atlantic City Weekly felt Cruz put her "considerable acting skills on cruise control as Dr Eva Rojas"61 and James Berardnelli of ReelViews described Cruz's performance as a "black hole," that she "lacks screen presence."62 Also in 2005, Cruz appeared in Chromophobia, screened at the 2005 Cannes Film Festival and released the following year. Mathew Turner of View London said Cruz's character Gloria, a cancer-riddled prostitute, is "actually more interesting than the main storyline"63 while Time Evan's of Sky Movies wrote, "The Cruz/Ifans storyline – featuring the only two remotely sympathetic characters – never really fuses with the main plot."64 Her final 2005 film was Don't Move playing Italia. Eric Harrison of the Houston Chronicle noted that Cruz "goes all out" with her appearance65 and Patrick Peters of ''Empire'' magazine commented that the film's director, who also appears in the film, was able to draw a "sensitive performance" from Cruz.66 edit] Worldwide recognition, 2006–present EnlargeCruz with Volver director Pedro Almodovar at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival.Cruz appeared in the 2006 Western comedy film, Bandidas, as María Álvarez, a poor farm girl who robs banks with a wealthy friend to combat an enforcer terrorizing their town. Randy Cordova of the Arizona Republic said the film "sports" Cruz and her co-star Salma Hayek as the "lusty dream team" and that they were the "marketing fantasy" for the film.67 A writer for 20minutos.es called Cruz and Hayek the "demand curves" of the film.68 Also in 2006, Cruz received favourable reviews for her performance as Raimunda in Pedro Almodóvar's Volver. The film was well received by critics and on multiple top ten film lists for 2006.69 Carina Chocano of The Los Angeles Times wrote, "Cruz, who has remarked that in Hollywood she's rarely allowed to be anything more than pretty, instills her with an awesome resoluteness and strength of character."70 Jan Stuart of Newsday described Cruz as having "never been more radiant and funny."71 IGN film critic Todd Gilchrist praised Cruz, saying her "performance is nothing short of revelatory" and that "Here, she finds the best role of her career, and leaps in with complete commitment."72 She shared a Best Actress award at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival with five of her co-stars, as well as receiving a Goya Award and European Film Award, and was nominated for the Golden Globe, the Screen Actors Guild Award, the BAFTA Award, and the Academy Award for Best Actress in a leading role. She was the first Spaniard to ever be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress.12 In 2007, Cruz appeared in the lead female role in Manolete, a biopic of bullfighter Manuel Laureano Rodríguez Sánchez, playing Antoñita "Lupe" Sino. She also appeared in The Good Night, playing two characters, Anna and Melody. The film received negative reviews73 and did not perform well at the box office.74 TV Guide film critic Maitland McDonagh noted that in the film Cruz "expertly mines the contrast between chic, compliant, white-clad Anna and funky, street-smart Melody, who treats Freeman's character Gary like the world-class drag he is."75 David Edelstein of New York Magazine said "Cruz shows up in the flesh, and she's wonderfully tart and funny."76 In 2008, Cruz appeared in Isabel Coixet's film Elegy, which was based on the Philip Roth story The Dying Animal, as the lead female role, Consuela Castillo.77 The film generated mixed to positive reviews,78 and appeared on multiple film critics' top ten film lists for 2008.69 Ray Bennett of the Hollywood Reporter described Cruz's performance as being "outstanding in an otherwise lame male fantasy film"79 and MSNBC film critic Alonso Duralde praised Cruz and her co-star, Ben Kingsley, writing that they give "extraordinary performances" in the film.80 EnlargeCruz at the 81st Academy AwardsLater that year, she starred in Woody Allen's Vicky Cristina Barcelona as María Elena, a mentally unstable woman. Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian praised Cruz's performance in the film, commenting, "Cruz looks as if she has wandered in from a more hefty film entirely; everything she does and says seems to mean more, count for more. This isn't to say that she gets bigger laughs, or perhaps any laughs, but she certainly walks off with the film."81 Kirk Honeycutt of the Hollywood Reporter remarked that the film "belongs" to Cruz and her co-star Bardem.82 Todd McCarthy of Variety magazine felt that Cruz's performance was "dynamite" in both of the languages she spoke.83 A writer for 20minutos.es described Cruz as having planted "relentless growth" in the film.84 Cruz received a Goya Award and her first Academy Award and BAFTA Award for Best Supporting Actress. She also received a Golden Globe and SAG nomination. Cruz was the first Spanish actress to ever be awarded an Academy Award85 and the sixth Hispanic person to ever receive the award.86 Cruz's next film was the kid-friendly animated film, ''G-Force'', which was released to theaters in July 2009.87 In the film, she voiced a guinea pig spy named Juarez.87 G-Force was a commercial success, making over $290 million worldwide.88 Also in 2009, she appeared in the film Broken Embraces as Lena, the lead character's mistress and assistant who is an aspiring actress. Moira Macdonald of the Seattle Times wrote "Cruz, so lovely she hardly seems real, makes Lena both vulnerable and steely. Lena's life, it seems, is turning into a movie that she can't escape, as men and cameras seem to blur together and her dazzling smile becomes little defense."89 Claudia Puig of USA Today described Cruz's performance as Lena as being "superb."90 Stephanie Zacharek of Salon.com noted in her review for the film that Cruz "doesn't coast on her beauty in Broken Embraces, and she has the kind of role that can be difficult to flesh out."91 Cruz received nominations from the Satellite Awards and European Film Awards for her performance in Broken Embraces. Cruz's final 2009 film was the film version of the musical Nine, playing the character Carla Albanese, the lead character's mistress. Variety reported that Cruz had originally auditioned for the role of the film within a film's star,92 Claudia, which eventually went to Nicole Kidman. Cruz said that she trained for three months for the dance routine in the film.85 The film generated negative reviews93 and was a financial failure.94 Claudia Puig of USA Today commented that while Cruz "does a steamy song and dance," her "acting is strangely caricatured."95 Chris Tookey of the Daily Mail made a similar comment, saying: "I know Penelope Cruz has been nominated for a Golden Globe for her camp vamp act, but to me she is unnervingly over the top this film, like Strictly Come Dancing's Bruno Tonioli in drag."96 F. Bernal of Que.es commented, "In terms of its ability to integrate with luck in the cast of a musical, it is clear that Penelope does a good note the film."97 Cruz's performance as Carla garnered her nominations for Best Supporting Actress from the Academy Awards, Golden Globes and SAG Awards. EnlargeCruz at a ceremony to receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in April 2011In 2010, Cruz appeared in the film Sex and the City 2, the sequel to the 2008 film, in a cameo role.9899 Cruz appeared in her biggest Hollywood turn to date,56 in the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film]], as Angelica, Blackbeard's daughter and the former love interest of Captain Jack Sparrow. This film had Cruz and director Rob Marshall reuniting once more for a film. On April 1, 2011, Cruz received the 2,436th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in front of the El Capitan Theatre. Cruz becomes the first Spanish actress to receive a Star.1100 Her upcoming roles include Woody Allen's Bop DeCameron,101 and she is set to reunite with Italian director Sergio Castellitto in his war tale "Venuto al Mondo" as Gemma, a single mother who brings her teenage son to Sarajevo, where the boy’s father died during the Balkan War. The film is based on an Italian bestseller. The part is a switch for Cruz, who has until now mostly been sliding between Hollywood- and Spain-based movies. “I like that it’s a movie that’s not Spanish or English. ... I love this part of the job that lets you become someone else with a different nationality.”56 In an interview with the Italian publication La Repubblica, Cruz commented on playing Gemma, saying, "I feel as an actress Gemma will be playing one of the most important opportunities of my life."102 And finally, after being shelfed since 2007 Cruz's film Manolete (originally shot in 2005, four years before Cruz won her Oscar for Vicky Cristina Barcelona103) will release on demand via cable, satellite, telco and online in June 7, 2011 under the title, A Madator’s Mistress.104105 edit] Public image In 2006, she became spokesmodel for the French beauty company, L'Oréal, to promote products such as the L'Oréal Paris hair dye Natural Match107 and L'Oreal mascara products.108 Cruz appears in television and print ads for the company. She receives $2 million a year for her work for the company.8 Cruz has appeared in print ads for Mango109 and had a contract with Ralph Lauren in 2001.8110 Cruz and her sister designed their second collection for Mango in 2007.13 It was inspired by Brigitte Bardot and summers in St Tropez.13 Cruz said: "It's been a really good collaboration because they're a great Spanish company and they give us a lot of creative freedom. My sister and I have a great time working on the designs."13 Cruz ranked as No. 58 in Maxim's Hot 100 of 2007 list, and was chosen by Empire magazine as being one of the 100 Sexiest Movie Stars in the world.106111 Penelope was also ranked on Askmen.com's Most Desirable Women of 2008 at No.26, in 2009 at No. 25,106 and in 2010 at No.7112 In April 2010, she replaced Kate Winslet as the new face and ambassador of Lancôme's Trésor fragrance.113 Lancôme has signed Cruz as the brand’s third superstar spokesmodel, along with Julia Roberts and Winslet. The campaign was shot by Mario Testino at Paris's Hotel de Crillon and debuted in the fall 2010.114 In 2010, Cruz was a guest editor for the French Vogue magazine, focusing on larger-size models in a provocative photo shoot.115 Vanity Fair asked them to pose for a Hollywood issue in 2010. Almodovar described her as his muse.116 On the cover of Spanish Vogue's December 2010 issue, she agreed to be photographed by fashion photographer Peter Lindbergh only if her pregnancy not be shown.117 In 2011, The Telegraph reported the most sought after body parts of the rich and famous revealed by two Hollywood plastic surgeons who carried out a survey among their patients to build up the picture of the perfect woman. Under the category of the most sought after body shape Penelope Cruz, known for her voluptuous figure, was voted as having the top body with Gisele Bundchen and Jennifer Aniston finishing the top three.118 edit] Philanthropy Cruz has donated money and time to charity. In addition to work in Nepal, she has volunteered in Uganda and India, where she spent a week working for Mother Teresa that included assisting in a leprosy clinic.119 That trip inspired Cruz to help start a foundation to support homeless girls in India, where she sponsors two young women.119 She donated her salary from her first Hollywood movie, The Hi-Lo Country, to Mother Teresa's mission.110119 In the early 2000s, she spent time in Nepal photographing Tibetan children for an exhibition attended by the Dalai Lama. She also photographed residents at the Pacific Lodge Boys' Home, most of whom are former gang members and recovering substance abusers.119 She said: "These kids break my heart. I have to control myself not to cry. Not out of pity, but seeing how tricky life is and how hard it is to make the right choices."119 A pregnant Cruz showed her support for the battle against AIDS by lighting up the Empire State Building with red lights in New York City December 1, 2010 on International AIDS Day, as part of (RED)'s new awareness campaign, 'An AIDS Free Generation is Due in 2015,' which aims to eradicate the HIV virus from pregnant mothers to their babies.117 edit] Personal life EnlargeCruz on a stroll with friend and co-star Ben Kingsley, 2007Cruz is friends with Pedro Almodovar, whom she has known for almost two decades and with whom she has worked on films.116 Cruz, is known to friends as Pe,10 owns a house near her family's home in Madrid 6 and another in Los Angeles.13120 Although Cruz's parents are divorced, in 2008 she said she is close to both parents and to her brother as well as having a "100 percent" bond with her younger sister.13 She speaks Spanish, Italian, French and English.6121 She was a vegetarian in her youth and has spoken out about bullfights.13 In 2008, she said she described tabloid newspapers as "disgusting" and said that, aside from false stories that affect her directly, "this culture of gossip affects our society on a much deeper level, on an ethical level."120 Cruz owns a clothing store in Madrid and designed jewelry and handbags with her younger sister for a company in Japan.6 Cruz had a three-year relationship with Tom Cruise after they appeared together in Vanilla Sky. It ended in January 2004.119122 In April 2003, she filed a lawsuit against the Australian magazine New Idea for defamation over an article about her relationship with Cruise.123 Her lawyers claimed that "the proceedings state that the article contains a number of false and defamatory statements concerning Ms. Cruz" and she is seeking "substantial damages and is confident that legal proceedings will vindicate her reputation."123 After filming Sahara in February 2005, she began dating actor Matthew McConaughey. In June 2006, they told People that they "have decided to take time off as a couple" and that "due to busy work schedules and so much time apart" they decided that "separating was the best thing to do."124 In April 2007, Cruz who was single, told the Spanish edition of Marie Claire said she would like to adopt children.125 Cruz began dating co-star Javier Bardem in 2007.126 They married in early July 2010 in a private ceremony at a friend's home in the Bahamas; a spokesman confirmed that the ceremony had taken place and revealed that Cruz wore a dress by Galliano.127128 After photos emerged of Cruz appearing to be pregnant on the set of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, representatives said the couple expect a child in January 2011.129 Marie Claire reported that Cruz gave birth to her first child, son Leo Encinas Bardem, on January 22, 2011 at the Cedars Sinai Hospital, three days before Bardem was nominated for an Oscar.127